


Untitled (29 December '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Faculty ficlets [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, The Faculty
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/17511.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (29 December '03)

zeke startles with the rest of them but he covers it quicker, with a raised eyebrow and devious curl of his lip. "you see casey here," he drawls, "thinks the school is being taken over by undead pirates."

"is that so," mr furlong is a little too nonchalant, his movements a little too measured as he reaches around the blades of moonlight cutting in to twist the blinds closed. casey clenches his teeth.

"the medallion i found," he says, struggling to keep his voice steady and struggling to resist the instinct to turn to the distressingly empty aquarium, keeping his eyes instead of furlong. "where is it?"

furlong shrugs, slowly enough to make casey's palms start to sweat, blunt fingernails digging in enough to hurt. "i sent it to the museum."

casey's increasingly shallow breathes catch in his throat as zeke spurs suddenly forward, arrogant self-assurance in the tone of his voice and set of his shoulders and casey feels rather than sees, in the abrupt thrumming tension, stokely grab at stan as furlong moves to intercept zeke. a ribbon of moonlight twists in through the formaldehide-heavy, dust-laden air of the science lab, cutting through the decayed white of furlong's lab coat to where the naked bones of his hand grips zeke's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/17511.html


End file.
